Items
Basic Items Clarity - Use: Restores mana to the target unit over time. If the unit is attacked by an enemy hero or Roshan, the effect is lost. * Gold: 50 * Total mana restored: 190 * Duration: 50 Iron Branch - Active: Targets the ground to plant a happy little tree that lasts for 20 seconds. * Gold: 50 * +1 All Attributes * Tree Duration: 20s Smoke of Deceit - Use: Upon activation, the user and all nearby allied player-controlled units gain invisibility and bonus movement speed for a brief time. Minimap icons will also be hidden, Attacking, or moving within 1025 range of an enemy hero or tower, will break the invisibility. * Gold: 50 * Bonus Speed: 15% * Duration: 35 * 1s CoolDown Town Portal Scroll - Use: Teleport - Teleport you to a target friendly building. Double-click to teleport to your team's base fountain. * Gold: 50 * 80s CoolDown * 75 Mana Observer Ward - Use: Plants an Observer Ward, an invisible watcher that gives vision of its surrounding area to your team. Lasts 6 minutes. Hold Control to give one Observer Ward to an allied hero. * Gold: 65 * Vision Range: 1600 * Duration: 6m * 1s CoolDown Faerie Fire - Use: Consume the Faerie Fire to instantly restore 75 HP. * Gold: 75 * +2 Damage * Health Restored: 75 * 5s CoolDown Animal Courier - Use: Deploy Courier - Deploys a creature to carry items to and from your team's base. (Losing the courier is punishable by death) * Gold: 100 Sentry Ward - Use: Plants a Sentry Ward, an invisible watcher that grants True Sight, the ability to see invisible enemy units and wards, to any existing allied vision within its range, Lasts 4 minutes. Hold Control to give one Sentry Ward to an allied hero. * Gold: 100 * True Sight Range: 850 * Duration: 4m * 1s CoolDown Enchanted Mango - Use: Consume the Mango to instantly restore 150 mana. Hold Control to use Enchanted Mango on an allied hero. * Gold: 110 * +1 HP Regeneration * Mana Restored: 150 Healing Salve - Use: Restores health to the target unit over time. If the unit is attacked by an enemy hero or Roshan, the effect is lost. * Gold: 110 * Duration: 8s * Health Restored: 400 Tango - Use: Eat a Tree or Ward - Consume a target tree or ward to gradually restore health. Comes with 4 charges. Can be used on an allied hero to give them one Tango * Gold: 125 * Eat Tree Health Restored: 115 * Eat Ward Health Restored: 230 * Eat Ward Cast Range: 450 * Heal Duration: 16s Flying Courier - Upgrades your team's Animal Courier to a Flying Courier, granting it swift, unobstructed movement to carry items to and from your team's base. Requires a deployed Animal Courier. * Gold: 150 Tome of Knowledge - Use: Grants you 500 experience plus 135 per tome consumed by your team. * Gold: 150 * XP Bonus Base: 500 * XP Bonus Per Use: 135 Gauntlets of Strength * Gold: 150 * +3 Strength Slippers of Agility * Gold: 150 * +3 Agility Mantle of Intelligence * Gold: 150 * +3 Intelligence Circlet * Gold: 165 * +2 All Attributes Ring of Protection * Gold: 175 * +2 Armor Dust of Appearance - Use: Reveals and slows invisible Heroes in a nearby area. * Gold: 180 * Duration: 12s * Radius: 1050 * Slow: 20% * 30s CoolDown Stout Shield - Passive: Damage Block - Gives a chance to block damage based on whether the equipped hero is melee or ranged. * Gold: 200 * Melee Damage Block: 16 * Ranged Damage Block: 8 * Block Chance: 50% Quelling Blade - Active: Chop Tree/Ward - Destroy a target tree or ward. Chop cast range is increased when targetting wards. Passive: Quell - Increase attack damage against non-hero units, based on whether the equipped hero is ranged or melee. * Gold: 200 * Quell Melee Damage: 24 * Quell Ranged Damage: 7 * Chop Tree Cast Range: 350 * Chop Ward Cast Range: 450 * 4s CoolDown Magic Stick - Active: Energy Charge - Instantly restores health and mana based on the number of charges stored. Gains a charge (max 10) whenever a nearby visible enemy uses an ability. * Gold: 200 * Health/Mana Per Charge: 15 * 13s CoolDown Infused RainDrop - Active: Consumes a charge to block 120 magic damage from damage instances over 50 damage. Comes with 5 charges. When the charges are gone, the item disappears. * Gold: 225 * Mana Regen: 0.85 * Magic Damage Block: 120 * Initial Charges: 5 * 7s CoolDown Upgrades Caster Weapon Drops Cores Infinity Bottle - Use: Regenerate: Restores health and mana to the user over time. If the unit is attacked by an enemy hero or Roshan, the effect is lost. * Duration: 2.5s * Health Restored: 90 * Mana Restored: 60 Sources * Source file's tooltips git commit * Source file's icons git commit * imgur showing some initial original icons